


Bring It On

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [30]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Ashley survives, Double Drabble, Gen, Vampire Ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Kate and Ashley have a sparring session.





	Bring It On

**Author's Note:**

> The one that started the Ashley Survives AU (kinda - like I said before, I was inspired by ViennaInSpringtime on Tumblr). Can't you just see it, Ashley and Kate being bros? It could be so cool! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Do we really have to do this again?

Kate collapsed backwards on the mat, sweat pouring off her as she panted hard. “Jeez Ash, I know I said I wanted some conditioning…”

Ashley grimaced, sitting down gracefully next to the newest Sanctuary team member. “Sorry. Vampire. Not used to the whole power thing yet.”

“You think?!” Time ticked by. “Hand me that water bottle, would you?” she finally asked, lumbering up into a sitting position.

“What did your last slave die of?” she muttered, not unkindly. With just as much grace as she sat, she rose to her feet. She meandered to the bottle by the window as she listened to Kate pant.

“She’s dying here after going a round with a vampire,” Kate sassed back, smiling wearily.

“Yeah yeah,” Ashley muttered. Glancing at their reflections, seeing Kate distracted, she picked up the bottle. Slowly growing her nails, she pierced the plastic. “There you go,” she said, smiling. Had Kate known her longer, she would have recognised the smile as saccharine sweet - hollow, and metallic.

But Kate didn’t know Ashley.

Water went everywhere, drenching both Kate and the floor. Gobsmacked, Kate glared up at her, laughter underlying her expression. “Oh, we really have to do this again, Blondie?”


End file.
